


Looking Back

by nauti



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Aladdin goes back and tells them about alma torran, Time Travel, little drabble that I wrote because of feels, probably a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauti/pseuds/nauti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time-travel is a mysterious thing. There are so many laws; so many rules that are so hard not to break. There are stories all over the world, telling about how hopeless some feels when they were given the chance to go back in time. They knew the truth; they knew what was going to happen; yet they could do nothing.<br/>Aladdin, however, is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically me writing stuff because I caught up in the manga and it's really good. Plus, I like Sheba and Solomon a lot so I had to write about them a bit.

Time-travel is a mysterious thing. There are so many laws; so many rules that are so hard _not_ to break. There are stories all over the world, telling about how hopeless some felt when they were given the chance to go back in time. They knew the truth; they knew what was going to happen; yet they could do nothing.

 _It’s kind of painful_ , Aladdin thought as he stared at the group in front of him front behind the safely of a pillar. He could recognize all of him from the memories of the other world. His mom, his dad, Ugo, Ithnan, Falan, Wahid. They were all there. Eating and chatting away, every once in a while a piece of food is tossed up in the air. Laughter echoes all around the room and Aladdin smiles a bit. In a way, they’re just like him, Mor and Alibaba. Just one big family.

His hands grip his white pants until his knuckles turn white. He shouldn’t have come here; he really shouldn’t have. He _knows_ what happens to them all, he knows that he can’t do anything to stop it, yet he comes anyway. He doesn’t know if it’s because he just wants to see his parents, but he doubts it. He sees them all the time in the memories of Alma Torran that float around his head. Their faces are always in his dreams. He _knows_ what they’re like, he’s seen their faces a thousand times before in the memories, yet he can’t bring himself to look away.

Vaguely, he wonders just why none of them have noticed him yet, but he pushes the thought out of his mind and considers it luck. Part of him was to be seen; wants his parents and their family to know, but part of him wishes he could just go back. They’ll start asking questions, they’ll figure out who his is the moment he says his name. He knows that he won’t be able to keep the future from them.

Why can’t he just _leave?_

His legs are like lead. He hasn’t felt this way since he met Alibaba for the first time after they captured the dungeon in Balbadd. He felt pretty useless back there too.

The people in the room start filtering out, returning to the other room to sleep. Only Sheba and Solomon remain. His mom really is pretty, Aladdin decides. And his dad looks like him in a way.

They’re whispering to each other; Solomon is grabbing her arms like he’s restraining her. Aladdin tries to make out what they’re saying but he can’t. He doesn’t have to wait long though; before Solomon lets her arms go and turns right where Aladdin is hiding.

“Oi, you!” Solomon says loudly enough for his voice to echo around the room. Sheba is staring right at him and with a start, Aladdin realizes that Solomon is talking to _him._ “We know that you’re there. Why don’t you come out instead of hiding like a coward?”

Solomon probably thinks he’s on of David’s spy’s. His grip in his pants tightens and he knows that he could just make a run for it now, he’s stayed for too long, but at the same time, Solomon wouldn’t just let him run away. His father would no doubt catch him and it would be worse for all of them.

Aladdin bites his lip and takes a deep breath before stepping out of his hiding spot. Sheba and Solomon’s eyes widen, seeing that he’s only a child. Sheba’s hands slowly move to hold her belly and it takes all the will power Aladdin has not to look away from them.

“Who’re you?” Solomon’s voice is tight and he’s tense. He takes a step closer; Aladdin flicks his gaze up to meet his father’s.

“I-I can’t tell you that.” There’s regret in his voice, but he knows that he shouldn’t even be here. Shouldn’t be talking to these people.

Solomon narrows his eyes but Sheba remains the same. Her eyes are thoughtful as she looks at him. “And why can’t you?”

“Because I c-can’t.” Aladdin looks away from their eyes.

“Come on, little one.” Sheba finally speaks, taking steps closer to him despite Solomon’s protest. “We just want to know your name.”

“You won’t believe me.” Aladdin is still not looking at them. Staring at the room where he could’ve grown up. Could’ve lived with all of those people, had a big brother, had _parents._

But . . .

But then he would’ve never met Mor or Alibaba. He would’ve never studied magic at the Academy and met Titus. He would’ve never even thought about Uncle Sinbad or his generals. He wouldn’t have learned from Granny and her tribe. Ugo wouldn’t have raised him. He’d never gain the wisdom that he’s gain through all the battles he’s fought beside his family.

“I would.” Sheba says and it’s hard not to believe her.

Aladdin gives one more squeeze to his pants before letting his hands fall lose to his sides. He sighs and meets their eyes once again. “My name is Aladdin.”

Sheba jerks back like she’s been struck and even Solomon looks surprised. Sheba is staring at him in a way that makes Aladdin was to fidget, but he forces himself to stay still.

“Aladdin . . . ?” She says almost absentmindedly before she seems to realize exactly what he’s implying. “Oh my god, Solomon. Solomon, that’s our . . . !”

Solomon doesn’t hear her, walking until he’s right in front of him. He squats down and grabs Aladdin’s chin like he’s searching for lies. “You’re Aladdin . . . ? Our son?”

Aladdin just nods because he doesn’t trust his mouth at the moment.

Sheba speaks up again. “How?”

“I-I,” Aladdin stops and shakes his head to clear the thoughts that swarm around his head. “Magic. I learned a bit of time magic from a friend.”

He doesn’t even realize that Sheba’s running across the room towards him until he’s wrapped in her arms and she’s crying, cooing things to him while Solomon stands over both of them. “Oh, Solomon! It’s my baby! My baby is so beautiful! So much like his father.”

Tears are forming before he can stop them and he couldn’t even lift a hand to wipe them away.  He lets himself be coddled, burring his face into her shoulder because he knows that he’s never going to have this chance again.

He feels a strong pair of arms wrap around Sheba and him and he looks up to see his own father joining them on the ground. They just sit there like that for longer than Aladdin can count. Sheba was quietly whispering things into his ear, hugging him like he was going to disappear.

It’s Solomon who breaks the silence. “You—” He pauses like he’s thinking about what to say. “Why did you come here? There must be a reason if our own son is coming to the past to see us.”

Aladdin wipes away his tears, sitting back. “I guess—I guess I just wanted to see you for my own eyes.”

Solomon adapts a thoughtful expression while Sheba tilts her head to the side a little bit. “What do you mean?”

“I think,” Solomon says before Aladdin can get the chance to answer her. “That he means something happens to us in the future, right?”

Aladdin just nods, taking a deep breath. “I never got to meet you before.”

“What?” Sheba looks lost. “What happened to us?”

“I—,” Aladdin shakes his head. “I really shouldn’t be telling you guys this.” But he goes on before anyone can interrupt. “You both died before I was born.”

“How?” Solomon gently prods, and Aladdin knows that Sheba is just a curious.

“Alma Torran,” Aladdin bites his lip. “Alma Torran doesn’t make it for much longer. This world will die soon.”

“Die?” Both Solomon and Sheba say and the same time.

“Mmm,” He’s breaking so many time laws telling them this, but maybe, just maybe, he can change the future for the better. “The incarnation of evil descends on this world because of the war and it wipes out every single living thing. Both of you die trying to defend it, but it only saves a small amount. Ugo took me in and created a new world so that the remaining creatures that lived could survive. This world, where I come from, is now in the middle of a war as well. The people, who cause the war here, in Alma Torran, are trying to destroy our world as well. We’re fighting as hard as we can, but I don’t think we have much longer.”

Sheba’s hand is covering her mouth, eyes wide. Solomon sighs and closes his eyes and sighs. “So we never reached utopia, huh?”

“No, that’s not it.” Aladdin shook his head. “David—” Solomon tenses considerable at the name. “He tricked all of you. He caused a massacre and everything started to fall apart.” He doesn’t mention Arba because he knows if he tells them that she betrays them, it would only tear everything apart sooner that before. Aladdin shakes his head and stands up before they can give a proper reply. “I-I really should go back to my own time, now. I’ve been here too long.”

“Wait!” Sheba grabs his arm and pulls him close. “If we really don’t meet, then I was to cherish this moment now, knowing my boy grew up into such a strong man. Right, Solomon?”

“Yeah,” Solomon says, giving him a small smile. Although, Aladdin could see the worry in both of their frames. He knew what he said rattled them.

“I’m sorry,” Aladdin says, and closes his eyes. “I’m really, really sorry.”

“There’s nothing that you should be apologizing for, Aladdin,” Solomon tells him.

So he stops, let himself be held by his parents. He knows he cried a few times, but doesn’t bring himself to care. He just sits there, listening to all the things his parents tell him, all the stories of their adventures. It nice to have a family like this, Aladdin thinks.

It’s probably around five in the morning when he’s finally able to slip out. There are tearful goodbyes and Aladdin casts the spell the send himself home. The last thing that he sees is his mom is clinging to his dad, crying while waving at him. Solomon himself looked a little teary-eyed and he said a final good bye to someone that he’d never seen again.

Then everything disappears.


End file.
